FIB (vehicle)
The Declasse FIB is a four-door law enforcement SUV, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is a law enforcement version of the Granger. Design The FIB Granger is heavily influenced by GM trucks/SUVs. The Granger strongly resembles the eleventh generation Chevrolet Suburban. It also has a hint of GMC Yukon XL Denali styling, and the front fascia looks similar to a Sierra pickup. The FIB Granger is a variant of the Granger, modified for FIB/NOOSE use. It always comes with a full black paintjob and LED flashing red/blue lights on the front and rear windshields. Using save editor programs and the Creator, it is possible to add a custom paintjob. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V The FIB, along with the Sheriff SUV and Park Ranger, is easily the best performing SUV in the game. It improves on the civilian vehicle in every way, with good acceleration (about on par with the Interceptor), and stiff suspension which prevents it from rolling over in high speed turns. It also has a high top speed, great off road performance, and decent brakes, but it is all at the cost of being difficult to obtain. The FIB is powered by a modeled DOHC Inline-4, turbocharged, in an F4 configuration, however, the cover and sound of the engine is more like that of a V8. It supplies enough power for each wheel to gain large amounts of traction and maintains it. GTA V Overview V8 (Sound) Turbocharged V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5}} Image Gallery FBI Granger (Front)-GTAV.jpg|An FIB Granger giving chase to a GTA Online character riding a Bati 801. FIB people.jpg|FIB agents standing beside the SUV in Grand Senora Desert. FIBGranger-GTAV-Armed.jpg|An FIB with two NOOSE members on the side. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Carbine Rifles *Hotel Assassination *Three's a Company *The Paleto Score *The Third Way ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Hack and Dash *Rooftop Rumble *The Pacific Standard Job Locations Just like the Sheriff SUV, the FIB Granger is much more challenging to obtain than other police vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * When reaching a wanted level of 4 stars, FIB Grangers will begin to appear. It only appears in the city of Los Santos. * Two FIB Grangers can be found parked next to the satellites in Grand Senora Desert with FIB agents and scientists at around 10:00 - 11:30 in the morning. It can be obtained with no heat at all but FIB agents nearby will open fire on the player most of the time once they try to hijack it. Although, sometimes, two FIB Buffalos will take the place of the FIB Grangers, or sometimes there will be one of each. ** In the PS4, Xbox One & PC versions, however, the FIB vehicles are replaced by a white Washington & a white Burrito (50/50 chance) A relatively easy way to obtain a FIB Granger (see video) is taking the vehicle as usual and then, save the game and reload it. Being the vehicle repaired and police vehicles respawned away from the player, it's easier to get in a hideout. Trivia *Even though the vehicle is owned by the FIB, NOOSE officers use these cars. It is probably more of a tactical car than a undercover SUV, as in real life, SWAT operatives use undercover vehicles in order to avoid being identified. *During the mission Carbine Rifles, the FIB Granger has bullet-proof tires. * Like the Sheriff SUV, when they spawn, they don't chase the player as frequent as the LSPD, instead they will try to ram the player off the road. Enhanced Version Only: *The siren was altered for the PS4/XB1/PC version, where it now sounds like a 90's police siren. The same siren is also used on the FIB Buffalo. ** Because of this, the siren will no longer malfunction when shot. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:FIB Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by the FIB Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles